


Regeneration

by Sinnysinsinned



Category: Gemsonas - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnysinsinned/pseuds/Sinnysinsinned





	Regeneration

The house was quiet today, the team was quiet, too quiet.  
The reason of their silence was the currently absent gen, Orange Pearl. They got poofed while they fought with a corrupted gem, it wasn't weird that they did, most of the time they always got poofed, it was normal as worrying as it was. The current problem wasn't this however, it was the time Pearl was taking on reforming, they usually came back after one or two hours, but now? They're taking 5 hours to come back, that was not normal.

"Do you think something happened?"

Fire Opal spoke softly to Green Tourmaline, who ran a hand through their hair and sighed.

"I honestly have no idea."

They watched the gemstone rest on the couch Moonstone sat in front of it, legs crossed on the floor.

"Did... we do something?"

Moonstone looked back at the other two, shaking her head.

"They would've told me..."

Moonstone and Orange Pearl always had a bigger bond that the rest did with them, Pearl always went to her if they had a problem and needed to talk about it or just hug it out.  
Moonstone looked at the gem again, her eye fixed on it.  
Pearl had a lot on their shoulders and healing from an abusive and toxic relationship wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Murtoonstone whispered something at small shiny pearl, it went pass the others not meeting their ears, Tourmaline and Pink Fire Opal stared at each other before walking towards the couch, one sitting on the floor, Tourmaline, the other on the couch, Pink.  
Moonstone suddenly grabbed the small gem, cradling it softly.

"I hope they're back soon."

The green gem said crossing their arms, looking away from moonstone. The sight was like a mother cradling her sick child, heartbreaking, in other words

"Yeah..."

The pink gem agreed nodding, Moonstone's finger rubbed the gem, feeling it's small cuts and bumps, it wasn't as smooth or as taken care of as others, that was an understatement.

"Maybe, they just needed some alone time? A nap?"

Pink wondered, trying to look at a positive side of this, she layed her head on the couch's cushions while fiddling her thumbs.  
The one-eyed gem didn't look up, she was still staring at the pearl on her hands, sighing she left it again on the couch.

"Maybe."

A day had passed away, still no movement from the pearl, this was nerve wracking.

"Why aren't they back yet? It's been a day! A **day!**"

Moonstone paced around the place eyes darting to the pearl, to going back to the floor and sometimes giving a small glance to either Pink or Green Tourmaline.  
This time Pink was holding the gem.

"It is a long nap now that you mention it."

She muttered quietly, Green Tourmaline sat next to her, she looked at the gem, it looks like there's been multiple occasions where someone tried to shatter it. Who did that? Pearl wouldn't do that to themselves would they? No that's... That's ridiculous. Right?

"Moonstone?"

The gem only ignored Tourmaline, still deep in thought.

"Moonstone"

Nothing

"Moonstone!"

"What!? What, what is it!?"

She was agitated, turning her head sharply to look at the other.

"Has Op ever tried to... You know, hurt themselves?"

Moonstone suddenly stopped pacing, to look at the pearl.  
She sighed before placing her hands on her hips.

"I know some of the things they did to themselves, but not everything. I couldn't tell you the whole thing. Why?"

Tourmaline hummed and looked at her.

"I don't know, their gem has a lot of cuts and scratches, my mind just tried to connect some dots."

Moonstone nodded, now walking to sit down on the couch next to Pink.  
The gem wearing the poncho moved so she could give the pearl to the much taller one. She accepted it and pulled it towards her chest, breathing deeply.

"They'll be back soon! I'm sure of that!"

Pink spoke happily, her optimism was highly appreciated right now, just what they all needed. They smiled at each other.

It was on the third day that the gem shone, surprising everyone, Moonstone was the first to notice calling everyone to the room.  
They dashed to it, almost crashing with each other.  
Once the shinning stopped and they took a much more stable form, Moonstone threw herself at them with joyous laughter.

"Oh jesus fuck!"

The now reformed gem exclaimed tripping backwards and falling onto the couch.   
Moonstone stopped laughing and took in on her friend

"Too much?"

They said gesturing at themselves. Their hair was slicked back, glasses still there, their shirt had what looked like shoulder blades, and short see through sleeves.

"It's a big change..."

Moonstone spoke, making the other anxious.

"But it's a great change."

She hugged them tightly and they hugged back giggling to themselves, soon enough the others joined in, Pink literally jumping in while Tourmaline was yanked down by Pearl, and forced to the hug.

"Jeez did ya really missed me that much?"

Pearl mocked, making Moonstone laugh

"God, you have no idea."


End file.
